The use of electronic devices is very pervasive in today's society as electronic devices are used in many different locations. In fact, the same electronic device, such as a mobile device like a cell phone, smart phone or laptop, can be used in many different locations such as the office, at home or in a vehicle. However, these electronic devices are used differently in these different locations. For example, a mobile device user may use certain applications on the device such as a clock application while at home and use a text to speech application while travelling in a vehicle. Accordingly, it would be useful if electronic devices can determine their environment and automatically execute certain applications based on user preferences.